


You Can't Trust Everyone

by MirandaSkywalker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSkywalker/pseuds/MirandaSkywalker
Summary: Okay, so it's been a long ass time since I've written anything because I'm like twice as busy, but I just had to get this out there. This is inspired by my recent playing of Fallout and discovering how fucking hilarious Deacon's comments are and equally being as pissed that there are no good stories about him.





	You Can't Trust Everyone

“You can’t trust everyone…” 

The crumbled piece of parchment was slipped into my hands during what could have been a heartfelt discussion about trust, but imagine if it was given to you by the biggest liar in the Commonwealth. He called it his recall code. Like he was a sleeper agent and if he became hostile that code you’ll wipe him clean. Deacon would no longer be Deacon, but no one knew who he was before that. 

In my mind, I had gone through thoughts of when and why I would need this damn paper. Would I be faced in a situation where he’d be standing over my bed with a knife? Would I mumble it in a sleepy haze in the night and lose a friend? Why would he give me this damned thing? Fuck trust, I could do this subconsciously and cost the Railroad a great agent. And how could he look so calm, I mean, I can’t usually see much behind those damn glasses but he sure as hell seemed calm. 

We continued our walk back towards the settlement that I had created in a service station called Red Rocket. It was cute, had its charm of the older days but now overgrown with fallen branches, leaves, and trash from 200 years of being exposed with no care, no love. The night began to fall and visibility was weak, forcing me to stop our trek and set up a small camp in a small, abandoned shack. Deacon wasn't too worried, commenting that whatever I needed to do, should be done. He settled down on a rolled-up sleeping bag and reclined comfortable, not asleep but just resting, waiting. 

”Deacon-”

”Yup, that's me, ” was his short and always quippy reply. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the small things he would say when wandering through towns or trading with less than respectable people. He was slowly becoming one of my favorite people to travel with. Him and Nick Valentine. The stories that synth tells…

”Why did you give me that code?” I half-whispered, half mumbled as my hand rummaged around my bag for that little bottle of Rad-X I had taken from a trunk a few ventures ago. 

”Well I'm used to flying solo, but I gotta admit, working with you, I'm starting to think I missed out. Having someone watch your back is…refreshing. Especially when you never know if the institute is watching.” He didn’t shift, lying like a rock, words seemed to flow out of his mouth as easy as the air he breathes.

”Some people at HQ are jealous. You took the Big Nap and everyone you knew is long gone.”

He continued to go on about how one fuck up could end up getting your friends and family killed. I had none of that. I mean…I thought of Nick as a friend, DogMeat, hell yeah, he’s my buddy. And Deacon, he’s warming up to me. 

“Don’t use the code unless you have to. It’ll wipe my memories.” His hand shot out and latched onto my wrist, squeezing softly. “I don’t know how much of me will even be left.”

I started getting this sinking feeling in my stomach, thinking back to those earlier thoughts. What is he trying to tell me? 

“I-I won’t Deacon. I promise.” I didn’t have the stomach to say anything else and I just blamed it on dirty water and bad radiation. I curled up in the corner, facing the wall, not too sure how to keep my mind from the code. The weight of the paper was uncharacteristically heavy in my shirt pocket, next to the holotape of my husband. 

Late husband. Nate and Shaun. It’s starting to feel like I’ll never find our baby. 

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

“You’ll be fine boss, Tinker Tom’s stuff usually works. If not, can I have your stuff?” I smiled nervously. I meant it as a joke but it was clear on her face that she was scared. She had been through a lot on this journey. Injuries of all kinds, poisoning, fights, all those moments where she never once showed fear was now broken up by just that one look in her eyes. 

“Not funny Deacon, please,” she replied shakily before Desdemona pulled her away, handing her a holotape and directing her towards the platform that she had built with the help of Tinker Tom. It honestly looked pretty terrifying. Sparks flying everywhere and wires haphazardly string from big rumbling generators connecting all parts.

I looked back over to her, the dark blue of her vault suit had a couple of patches of other material covering places that had been ripped or mangled from her previous adventures. What was once probably a pristine ocean blue was now faded, darker in spots that had been soaked with blood and lighter in spots that were beginning to thin from west and tear. The 111 was still yellow at least, claiming her as a part of its sinister lies. She had a bandolier covering her shoulder where her 10mm was tucked in and a brown utility belt around her wide hips. She wasn’t the skinny little chems addict usually roaming the wasteland. Despite being a human meat popsicle for 200 years, she looked good. Very good- wait no. This cannot be happening. Despite being a total kick-ass bitch I can’t risk my life or those in the Railroad’s falling for her…

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

“Shit…” she panted, her hand pressing tightly against her side, blood seeping out uncomfortably fast. “I’m out.” She bit back a whimper. This was the worst I had seen her. Out of stimpaks and ammo. She was fading fast and I had pushed her into a corner, crouched over her. Tons of first and second-gen synths, as well as an assaultron, stood in our way as we tried to get back to the railroad safe house. 

“You’ll be fine. Put some pressure on it and don’t die.” I clenched my teeth, firing off a few shots, eliminating two of the remaining five synths. It was a shame we couldn’t save them but it’s just that way sometimes. “Almost done boss. A couple more and we’ll be home free.” I looked back down at her to find her hair sticking to her sweaty face. Her lip caught between her teeth as she pressed an old rag to the wound as hard as she could. She was pale, her cheeks losing that sun-kissed glow as she faded. Shit. I reloaded as quickly as I could and shot off the rest of the synths before practically throwing down the rifle and pushing her clamp hand aside to check the damage. 

“You’re gonna make it doll, just hold on,” I grunted, grabbing whatever I could before tossing her over my shoulder and hauling ass back to the safe house. I think I’m that stressful moment, knowing my partner was knocking on death’s door, made me realize that she was the best partner I’d ever had.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

She had been gone for days, the others had assumed her head but I wasn’t going to believe that shit. Hell, I hadn’t cracked a joke since the moment she left and it was clear that others were starting to notice. I was in the middle of a pretty sweet rock pile when there was a shattering crack of electricity and blinding light. It was had only lasted a moment before we were all looking towards the hall where it came from. Drummer boy ran towards it before we could do the same. 

“It’s Whisper. Hey, Whisper’s back!” He shouted, running back towards the rest of us, shock and excitement clear on his face. It probably matched the rest of ours as she stepped down the hall, looking perfectly normal and safe. Desdemona didn’t waste time, ordering her to immediately write a full report on PAM’s terminal before taking a rest. 

A few moments of congratulations and conversations passed before I could be alone with her. She looked troubled but stayed focused on her task, busy little fingers typing out every detail she could give while she listened to my one-sided conversation. She gave me little looks here and there, almost of adoration and something else, but I pretended not to notice. 

Deacon was all smiles and mindless chatter. Glory and Desdemona mentioned something about him moping about without me like a little puppy. I think they know how I feel about it’ll him and maybe they’re just trying to make me feel better. They already thought I was dead, maybe he found a new partner, who knows. He was content to hang out with me and I didn’t mind it at all. I had missed him more than I cared to admit. I finished up my report as quickly as possible and shut down the terminal, looking over to where Deacon was watching me intensely. 

“Everyone’s asleep so I should get going. Not enough beds here to go around.” I kept my voice a whisper, not wanting to disturb anyone at all. Deacon jolted slightly, he was probably sleeping as well. 

"If you don't mind me accompanying you, I'd like to." He replied while stretching in his chair before getting up and grabbing his things. I shrugged commenting on not seeing why not as I grabbed my own set of items. We took the back entrance out, slinking quietly through knee-deep water and piles of trash until we under up outside by the river. It was silent save for our footsteps as we walked somewhat West towards Diamond City so I could eventually take the supplies back to Sanctuary and rebuild all that had fallen to pieces. It was something important to me that needed to be done and I felt as though I had put it off long enough and after seeing things that I couldn't grasp in my head, some manual labor might ease my wild thoughts. 

"Deacon…I found my son," I stated during our walk, causing him to slow down his pace and wait for me to follow up. "He-he's their leader. He runs the Institution and God I wish it wasn't him. I don't know what to do, I can't kill him. I worked so hard to find him. I was frozen for another 60 years after they took him from me. All that time…wasted." Things were starting to finally come together and I had just been dealt the biggest twist since waking up in that damn vault. Strong arms wrapped around me, soothing me as I finally let a few tears fall. I never really got to avenge Nate and killing Kellogg was not satisfying as I had hoped it would be. 

"It's gonna be alright, okay? I'm not going to make you make that move, but you will have to do whatever you can to keep your cover, lie to him, tell him anything he wants to know about you but keep all the railroad stuff quiet, pretend you've never heard of it. I'll send word to Des once things settle down and she'll decide what to do from there. You don't gotta worry about it all right now." His voice was soft as he comforted me, keeping me sane in this exhausting wasteland. He felt too good to let go of, we must've stood there for a while because the sun had started to rise over the valley and through the broken-down buildings. It was almost beautiful in a way, little beams shining in from cracks or broken in windows. The ground was starting to warm and thaw from its last October night. 

"Ain't that something," Deacon mumbled, resting his head on top of mine. "You know…if this is what having a partner feels like, I might do this more often." We shared a small moment before moving on, continuing our journey of survival.


End file.
